Legendary Lucario
by Soul
Summary: 1 year after events of Shinnou, Hikari decides to go to the Orre region for some reason... Little does she know, a visit to Agate's PC will change her life. Part 1 of Trilogy.
1. Orre

**Pokemon:**

**Okami- Legendary Lucario**

**Project 8**

**SHIPPINGS UPDATED**

**Author: Soul**

Stuff assumed before these events (assumed by me and what info I have):

-Satoshi: Started at age 10, ½ year Indigo League, ½ year Johto League, ½ year Orange Islands, 1 year Hoenn, 1 year Shinnou (all assumed/made up by me)

End Results: 13 ½

-Hikari: Started at 10, when Satoshi was 12 ½, ended Shinnou at 11, did not evolve Piplup/Prinplup into Empoleon (PRINPLUP RULES!)

My Assumed map of Pokemon World (Keep this in mind as it will be important):  
Since the map cannot display on I'll have to describe it.

Orre, up north, in the mountain range of Johto and Kanto (Johto and Kanto are connected for those ppl who didnt play pokemon gold/silver/crystal). Hoenn as an island region in between the Orre, Johto and Kanto mainland and Shinnou, at the eastern side. Try to imagine it. Draw it out if you need to.

Summary: 1 year after the events of Shinnou (nothing new happened….), Hikari decides to go visit the Orre Region to see…a new region…While at a Pokemon Center, series of events happen that will change her life.

**

* * *

**

**This time, it's a Pokemon Trilogy. Now, it IS a fanfiction, so I can use pokeshipping. P I won't reveal what shipping, except the one needed now. Assuming Hikari doesn't get any love interests, it's also HikaOkmi shipping. What is that you ask? It's my own made up pokeshipping xD. It ties in to this story so yea…**

**Okami (my character) is basically Leo from Pokemon Colosseum (AKA Wes) except his long white line thing is a shorter scar across the nose, Hikari…the only dress…so far, and Pikachu…do I really have to say anything?**

**If you have absolutely no idea who Satoshi, Kasumi, and Hikari, (and if you're really bad, Pikachu) are, I suggest you go to wikipedia and make sure you have it there. The only non-japanese thing will be the Orre region names and Pokemon names.**

**No, Okami's name isn't from the PS2 game, it's from the meaning "wolf"**

**I hope you can read the map…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Orre**

_We have arrived in Gateon Port in the Orre Region. Please enjoy your stay._

Hikari took her first step in the Orre Region, "So…this is the Orre Region…," She looks on to the desert of a region.

After a few days (they have no significance whatsoever), she arrives in Agate Village. Making her first stop the Pokemon Center, she checks in with…yet another Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How may I help you?" the Nurse Joy welcomes.

"Um…Is there a room available?" Hikari asks the Nurse.

After tinkering with the computer, she hands Hikari a room key.

"Here you go! Have a nice stay!"

"Thanks."

The next morning, Hikari heads to the main room of the Pokemon Center, hoping to receive breakfast (It was 10 am…). Going past the Reception Counter, she sees, not Nurse Joy, but a young teenager about her age wearing a long blue jacket-coat and goggles, staring boringly at the computer.

After a late and cold breakfast (See? I told you she was late. xD), Hikari sees the usual Nurse Joy relative at the front counter of the PC.

"Um, who was that boy that was here a while ago?" Hikari asks Nurse Joy.

"Oh, you must mean Okami," the Nurse said, "He's my assistant when I can't be at the counter. I think he went out a while ago."

"Oh no, I need him for something!" Nurse Joy turned to Hikari, "Could you go get him for me please? I don't think he's doing something that important."

"Uh, sure," Hikari runs out of the Center while trying to remember what the boy looked like.

Looking around, Hikari sees Okami sitting on a grassy cliff in a not-very-populated part of the village, staring blankly at the beautiful…desert?

"Hey, Nurse Joy wants you back at the center…" Hikari approaches the strange boy.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming," Okami stands up and starts walking towards the Center with Hikari.

Before they even take ten steps, Okami grabs Hikari and pulls her to the ground "Get down!"

An incoming Hyper Beam from a Tyranitar barely touches them. Hikari struggles to get up as when Okami pulled her down, he pulled her down with force. As she gets up, she notices that Okami's eyes are no longer brown yellow, but a fierce red.

As Okami stood up, his eyes returned to their usual brown yellow. Grabbing his only Pokeball, he calls his Pokemon out.

"Get 'em, Umbreon!" The Pokeball releases a black...rabbit-thing

"TYRANITAAAR!" The incoming Tyranitar roars.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball, Go!"

"Umbre…ON," Okami's Umbreon fires a dark ball of energy at the Tyranitar.

Uneffected by the attack, the Tyranitar replies to the Shadow Ball with a strong Hyper Beam.

"Prinplup, GO!" Hikari pitches her own Pokeball, "Bubblebeam!"

"Priiinn…PLUP!" Hikari's Prinplup fires his own attack.

As it's a Rock-type Pokemon, the Tyranitar flinches at the attack. The Tyranitar recovers and retreats.

"What the heck was that about?" Hikari calls back Prinplup.

"It's none of your business anyways," Okami coldly replies.

"Hey, that first Hyper Beam almost killed us both!"

"Whatever. Let's head back to the Pokemon Center."

Hikari's shouts of building anger at Okami are heard throughout the Village as Okami ignores it all.


	2. Second Attack

**Hi, it's me again, Soul. Liking the story yet? No? Me neither . Well I liked it when I first made it, but it had a lot of Zelda elements and I decided if I typed it, I would not borrow any other show/game elements (except Inuyasha's Osuwari necklace: priceless D) Anyways, yea, I don't like it either, congrats if you got to this page xD I really hate typing stories since when my mind cooks up the storyline and stuff, its like watching an anime TV show. Yes, I'm crazy xD If you don't wanna read the rest of the story and wanna continue on to the next series, be my guest (when it's up and if it's up), but this has a lot of things you will need to know.**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Second Attack!**

Back at the PokeCenter (AKA from this point PC, PokeCenter, Center), Hikari can finally catch her breath.

"Hey wait!" She calls to Okami who was heading up the stairs.

"What the heck…," an annoyed Okami turns to Hikari, "What the hell do you want?"

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude…," Hikari remarked, "Anyways, during that battle with that weird Tyrannitar, didn't your eyes turn red?"

Okami froze on the spot.

He paused, then replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about…now just go away...sheesh."

Just then, Nurse Joy comes to the staircase area, "Okami, could you help me with the cold storage downstairs? It's been acting up a little lately."

"Sure," Okami replied in a bored-ish tone.

Hikari followed him to the basement, "C'mon! Tell me why your eyes turned red!"

"Why the hell you wanna know anyways?" Okami said very defensively.

"Well, it's very common to see someone's eyes change colours in the middle of something, isn't it?" Hikari said sarcastically.

"…"

"I know you know, so just tell me."

Once they arrived in the cold storage room (yeah, it was a long way…), Okami stopped in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked.

"It's none of your business so just leave me ALONE would you?"

Okami enters the room and slams the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Hikari murmured.

She had stepped out into the park area behind the Pokemon Center (yea, I know there's no park behind Agate PC, but this is my story so yea xD).

Suddenly, a huge explosion came from in front of the PC. Hikari turned and ran to the front to see what was going on.

"It's…that Tyrannitar again!"

Screams of people running into the PC for safety are heard as the raging Pokemon incinerates trees and bushes with Flamethrower.

Hikari pulls out a PokeBall but as she prepares to toss it, but a dark blue figure rushes out and sends the Tyrannitar flying with one punch.

"O…kami?" Hikari says in shock.

She glances at his eyes. _They're red again!_

Okami charges what appears to be Aura Sphere from his hands.

"Are...are you a Pokemon?" Hikari stutters.

Ignoring Hikari, Okami fires the charged Aura Sphere and sends the Tyrannitar "blasting off" (sorry, I just had to use a Team Rocket pun xD).

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Hikari catches Okami's attention, "I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER RIGHT NOW, WHAT IS UP WITH YOU??"

Okami turned and pierced Hikari with his intimidating eyes, "Just shut up."

He turned around and left Hikari standing there without an answer.


End file.
